<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvey Girls' Cheer Session Ruined by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764782">Harvey Girls' Cheer Session Ruined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audrey Sneezes, Cheerleaders, Comedy, Dot Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Lotta Sneezes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random - Freeform, Sneezing, Sneezing from Pepper, Spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why the Harvey Girls aren't cheerleaders. Takes place within the universe of Lumpy's Crossover Adventures despite not including Lumpy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harvey Girls' Cheer Session Ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cheerleaders - Audrey, Dot and Lotta - ran out onto the field and shook their pompoms over their heads. Audrey's pompoms were pink, Dot's were blue, and Lotta's were purple. But as they started cheering, a black substance came flying out of the pompoms and rained onto them.</p><p>"One! Two! Three! Four!" cheered the Harvey Girls. "Which team gets the highest score? Five! Six! Seven! Eight! You'll find out if you're not--"</p><p>"HAAAAAAHHHH-CHOOOOO!!!" Suddenly, Audrey, Dot and Lotta released a loud sneeze in unison. And they couldn't even rub their noses before they sneezed again. "AHHHHHH-CHUUUUUU!!!"</p><p>The crowd gasped, then watched in concern. Audrey, Dot and Lotta began to sneeze, and sneeze, and sneeze some more. Sometimes they tried to stop themselves - Audrey placed her forefinger underneath her nose, Dot held her nose with her hand, and Lotta thought denying thoughts - but it was no use. They couldn't stop sneezing.</p><p>"HAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Audrey sneezed, more dramatically than either of her friends.</p><p>"HEHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! HAAAAHHHHHHH-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Dot sneezed, her sneezes sounding less dramatic but just as forceful as her friends.</p><p>"Ah, AH, TCHOO! HAH-TCHEW! AHHH-CHYU!" Lotta sneezed, her sneezes lasting the least amount of time per release, but they were still quite audible and desperate.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on here?!" Luigi in the crowd asked, trying to shield himself from the spray that the Harvey Girls' sneezes expelled.</p><p>"Some jerk must've put pepper in their pompoms or something!" Team Rocket's Meowth replied, also in the crowd. "What else could that black stuff that came out be?"</p><p>"And who the heck would do that?" replied an Eevee, also in the crowd.</p><p>After the Harvey Girls were finished sneezing, they rubbed their noses repeatedly; Audrey used her forefinger, Dot used her arm and Lotta used her hand. Their faces were red with embarrassment and they could hear everyone in their audience chattering in concern. The Harvey Girls made their way off the field, sniffling miserably from their humiliating sneeze attack.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the crowd and the unfortunate cheerleaders, King Dedede was watching from a distance and laughing to himself. He was holding a pepper shaker in his hand.</p><p>"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" laughed Dedede. "Who would'a thought it'd be that hilarious to watch those dumb girls sneeze? Heh-heh-heh!"</p><p>"Gee, I hope we're not allergic to these pompoms," Lotta mentioned, her nose stuffed up.</p><p>"So do I," Dot agreed with a loud sniffle. Audrey nodded in agreement, still rubbing her nose as she looked dismayed.</p><p>"Talk about a ruined rally," she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>